


Простая жизнь

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куриный суп следует принимать внутрь ежечасно каждый день до полного выздоровления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Simple Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313802) by [FujurPreux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Elvira-aja.

— Так нечестно! — просипел простуженный Джамба, молотя по воздуху руками и ногами. — Я не хочу лежать в постели! Я хочу в лабораторию! У меня ещё куча работы!  
— Тихо, тихо, — Пликли изо всех сил пытался быть заботливым, но, по мнению Джамбы, вёл себя скорее снисходительно. — Никто не любит болеть, особенно в такие прекрасные дни, как этот, и в таком прекрасном месте, как...  
— Ты издеваешься, что ли?  
Пликли с оскорблённым видом прижал руку к груди.  
— Что значит "издеваюсь"? Я стараюсь изо всех сил! — он сложил руки и уставился в сторону. — Хотя, конечно же, зачем тебе замечать такие мелочи?  
Джамба вздохнул и вновь укрылся одеялом.  
— С тобой невозможно спорить.  
— Спасибо.  
— Где все? Я что-то никого не слышу, а ведь сегодня Лило устраивает Ночь кино.  
— Они решили устроить её в доме Дэвида, не хотели тебе мешать.  
У Джамбы задрожала нижняя губа.  
— Н-но... Но... Я ведь хотел посмотреть сегодняшний фильм! Там главный герой — сумасшедший учёный!  
— Я знаю, знаю. Можешь попросить их повторить его потом.  
— Ага, повторить, — фыркнул Джамба, — через два-три месяца.  
Пликли похлопал его по плечу.  
— Успокойся. Разные треволнения не идут на пользу твоей простуде. А теперь будь умницей и полежи спокойно, пока я приготовлю суп.  
— Суп? Какой суп?  
— Это старинное земное средство от простуды, мне о нём рассказала Нани. Куриный суп, принимать внутрь ежечасно каждый день до полного выздоровления.  
Джамба моргнул всеми четырьмя глазами.  
— Я про это не знал.  
— Знаю. Как я уже говорил, ты никогда не обращаешь внимания на детали, — усмехнулся Пликли, покидая комнату.  
Джамба потянулся за носовым платком, высморкался, откинулся на кровати и задумался о своей жизни. В собственную лабораторию не пускали, фильм, который он ждал несколько недель, пришлось пропустить, а ближайшие несколько дней его будут закармливать куриным супом. И это не считая ангины и постоянной головной боли.  
Хотя, следовало признать, большинству других злых гениев везло куда меньше. В конце концов, у него есть эти уютные одеяла. А что ещё важнее, у него есть друзья — нет, не просто друзья, настоящая семья, — которые заботятся о нём, несмотря ни на что.  
И, совсем уж откровенно говоря, чего ещё ему желать в жизни?  
(Не считая разрешения пойти в лабораторию и поработать над своими жуткими злыми экспериментами, конечно.)


End file.
